


You Should Ask Him Out

by ThePerksInOurStars



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Universe Alteration, cherik au, erik is a daddy, i wrote it before i started my Wicked AU fic, this was my first cherik fic so be nice, yes i know pietro is his actual name but it was easier to write peter and i'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePerksInOurStars/pseuds/ThePerksInOurStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter just wants his dad to finally ask his hot professor out.<br/>(Quicksilver convinces Erik to ask out Charles. Requested By Anonymous via my Tumblr account: Beatles-McLennon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Ask Him Out

"You should ask him out." Peter said one day suddenly out of nowhere, his voice quick as lightening but Erik heard it, or caught the most of it made him choke on his coffee and stare at his son in shock.

"Who-Wait, what?"

"Professor Xavier? You know him, well you should you look at him enough-oh my God the looks-at EVERY parent-teacher interview and every time you pick me up from detention, which is a lot so I would notice-the looks that is." Peter babbled on and Erik continued to stare at his 16 year old son in shock horror.

"What? Xavier? I-"

"You should ask him out."

Erik didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t say anything, he voice caught in his throat and he made an odd gagging noise every time he even thought about making a proper comment to anything Peter had just said.

"Why would you say that?" Erik finally managed.

"I already told you!" Peter huffed out with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "The looks! And don’t stare at me like that, you know what ‘looks’ I’m talking about. It’s getting annoying, and so obvious. He likes you so I don’t know why you don’t just ask him."

"Peter, I’m not going to ask your professor out and-wait, what do you mean he likes me?"

"God you’re like a 15 year old girl." Peter said with an over dramatic sigh, he grinned at his dad in a teasing manner and ran upstairs to his room. Winking at Wanda on his way, Wanda giggled and Erik felt left out of whatever their inside joke was.

* * *

  
“Oh would you look at that, looks like I’m in detention AGAIN, also looks like you’ll have to pick me up. Oops, darn.”

Peter’s voice came through Erik’s phone in a quick sarcastic sigh, he sounded positively delighted and Erik felt like throwing his phone against his desk in his office, he felt like writing a article about how damn annoying and interfering his son was in the newspaper but he didn’t.  
Erik only sighed (and he wondered where Peter got it from) and gritted out that he’d be there in a few hours. Erik hung up with his son still in mid manic laughter.

* * *

  
“Look who’s here Prof.” Peter pointed at the door as he dad walked in, his expression sour.

Peter was leaning back in the chair closest to Professor Xavier’s desk, his feet where propped up on said desk and when Eirk looked at Charles Xavier briefly (ignoring Peter’s snigger) He saw the younger teacher was blushing and glaring almost childishly at Peter as if they were high school friend making fun of one another.

"I-I’m so sorry Charles about him, Peter’s a trouble maker." Eirk apologised but he couldn’t keep the fondness for his son out of his voice.

"What can I say." The silver haired boy drawled.

"Well!" Peter announced quite suddenly. "I think I’ll be going now, I’ll be in the car dad. See ya Prof, good luck you two." Peter dashed so quick out the door all the two older men could see was a flash of silver hair.

"They don’t call him Quicksilver for nothing." Charles muttered with his face burning an even brighter red than before.

"I-I am sorry about whatever he’s been saying." Eirk apologised quickly. "Whatever he’s said isn’t the least bit true, Peter a compulsive liar at heart I swear."

"Oh," Charles muttered. "So I suppose his insistent chatter about your feelings for me and our ‘looks’ are all lies?"

Erik wasn’t one to blush or become embarrassed, He had been through a lot in life but suddenly when in the presence of Charles he felt almost vulnerable in a way.

"I-well see about that-I guess, Peter’s dumb, he’s insane, I’ve been thinking about taking him to a professional-"

"So you don’t wish to ask me out?"

Charles’ sweet, posh English accent was going to drive Eirk insane.

"Depends." Eirk started. "If you’d like to go out with me."

"Ah, hard question." Charles chuckled, his face was still red but his blue eyes shone with mischief as he gazed at Erik-bloody gazed. "I think I’d like to."

It took a few seconds for Erik to register what Charles had just said but when he did his eyes opened wide, his mouth hung slack-jawed.

"You would?"

"Certainly."

* * *

  
“Where’s daddy?” Wanda asked with crossed arms and a pout.

"I’ll tell you when you’re older." Peter promised.

"But-"

"When you’re older!"


End file.
